gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Aufstand von Königsmund (Drachentanz)
|Kommandant1 = *Ser Perkin der Floh *"König" Trystan Wahrfeuer |Kommandant2 = *Lord Kommandant Lorent Marbrand *Ser Torrhen Manderly *Ser Medrick Manderly *Ser Luthor Largent *Ser Balon Byrch *Ser Garth die Hasenscharte |Verluste2 = *{Lorent Marbrand} *{Luthor Largent} *{Davos Dedding} |Datum = |Teil von = Tanz der Drachen |Vorherige = Schlacht über dem Götterauge |Nächste = Erstürmung der Drachengrube }} Der Aufstand von Königsmund (im Original: Riot of King's Landing) fand während des Drachentanzes statt, als Königin Rhaenyra Targaryen die Kontrolle über den Eisernen Thron verlor und die Bürger von Königsmund in Furcht und Schrecken über die Ankunft der Grünen-Drachen lebten. Der Selbstmord der beliebten Prinzessin Helaena Targaryen war der Auslöser für den Aufstand. Gerüchte verbreiteten sich, dass sie auf Befehl der Königin ermordet wurde. In den Büchern Verlauf Die Unruhen begannen in Flohloch als Männer und Frauen aus den Weinschenken, Küchen und Rattengruben strömten, zuerst hunderte, dann tausende, betrunken, wütend und verängstigt. Sie forderten Gerechtigkeit für die Ermordung von Helaena und ihrem Kind, dem ermordeten Prinzen Jaehaerys. Fuhrwerke wurden umgeworfen, Läden und Lager geplündert. Niemand wurde geschont, egal ob von hoher oder niedriger Geburt. Lords und Ritter wurden getötet. Lady Darla Dedding sah, wie ihrem Bruder ein Messer ins Auge gestoßen wurde, als er versucht hatte, sie vor einem betrunkenen Vergewaltiger zu schützen. Seeleute konnten nicht auf ihre Schiffe zurückkehren und griffen das an. Am nächsten Morgen hingen die Körper des Hauptmannes und drei seiner Untergebenen vom Flusstor. In Flohloch versuchten fünfhundert Goldröcke einem Mob aus zehntausend Einhalt zu gebieten, was zum Tod von Ser führte. Ser führte hunderte Ritter und Soldaten nach Flohloch, doch nur sechzehn kehrten zurück. Unter ihnen war Ser Glendon Guth, der den Körper von Lorent zurückbrachte, der den Aufständischen ebenfalls zum Opfer fiel. Ein Heckenritter, genannt Ser Perkin der Floh, krönte seinen Knappen Trystan Wahrfeuer und behauptete, er sei ein Sohn von Viserys I. Targaryen. Ser Perkin begann damit, jeden Söldner, Dieb und Mörder zum Ritter zu schlagen, die sich seiner Sache anschlossen, bis er eine zerlumpte Armee von Gossenrittern anführte, der es gelang über den gesamten Fischhändlerplatz und den Flussweg auszuschwärmen. Den Hauptmännern des Alten Tores und des Drachentores gelang es, einen Anschein von Ordnung in den Straßen nördlich und östlich von Rhaenys' Hügel wiederherzustellen. Ser Medrick Manderly tat das gleiche in der Gegend nordöstlich von Aegons Hügel bis zum Eisentor. Der Aufstand gipfelte in der Erstürmung der Drachengruben und dem Tod von fünf Drachen. Danach waren sich die Berater von Rhaenyra einig, dass Königsmund verloren war. Rhaenyra ließ sich überzeugen, die Stadt am nächsten Tag durch das Drachentor zu verlassen und die Reise nach Dämmertal anzutreten. Nachwirkung Nachdem die Hauptstadt von den Schwarzen aufgegeben wurde, herrschte in der Stadt über Wochen das Chaos. Allerdings konnten sich auch zwei Thronprätendenten in Königsmund behaupten. Der erste war Trystan Wahrfeuer, der Knappe des Heckenritter Ser Perkin dem Floh, der behauptete, der Junge sei ein Bastardsohn des verstorbenen Viserys I. Targaryen. Ser Perkin hatte bereits seine Unterstützer gesammelt und nach Rhaenyras Flucht, den Roten Bergfried mit Trystan besetzt. Der zweite war ein vierjähriger Junge namens Gaemon Bleichhaar, der Sohn einer Hure, von dem behauptet wurde, er sei der Sohn von König Aegon II. Targaryen. Ihrer Herrschaft setzten Lord Borros Baratheon und seine Sturmländer ein Ende, die Königsmund zurückforderten. Trystan wurde hingerichtet, doch erhielt er zuvor den Ritterschlag. Gaemon wurde inhaftiert und überlebte den Krieg. König Aegon II. Targaryen kehrte nach Königsmund zurück und beansprucht erneut den Roten Bergfried für sich. Bemerkenswerte Beteiligte Durch den Aufstand von Königsmund erlangten einige Persönlichkeiten große Bekanntheit. Ser Perkin der Floh Ser Perkin, auch bekannt als Ser Perkin der Floh (engl. Ser Perkin the Flea), war ein Heckenritter, der zur Zeit des Drachentanzes lebte. Während ein Aufstand in Königsmund tobte, krönte er seinen eigenen Knappen, Trystan Wahrfeuer, und erklärte diesen zu einem Sohn des verstorbenen König Viserys I. Targaryen. Er schlug jeden zum Ritter, der sich seiner Sache verpflichtete. Nachdem Rhaenyra die Hauptstadt verlassen hatte, installierte Ser Perkin seinen Knappen im Roten Bergfried und begann damit, Edikte zu erlassen. Als Aegon II. Targaryen die Stadt zurückeroberte, wurde Ser Perkin festgenommen, während Trystan vor seiner Hinrichtung den Ritterschlag erflehte, was ihm gewährt wurde. Später inhaftierte Lord Cregan Stark die Verschwörer der Ermordung von Aegon II., viele der Angeklagten wählten das Schwarz und schlossen sich der Nachtwache an, vorneweg Ser Perkin. Trystan Wahrfeuer Trystan Wahrfeuer (engl. Trystane Truefyre) war der Knappe von Ser Perkin dem Floh, einem Heckenritter, während des Drachentanzes. Beim Aufstand von Königsmund, wurde er von Ser Perkin gekrönt und zum Sohn von König Viserys I. Targaryen erklärt. Nachdem Königin Rhaenyra Targaryen die Hauptstadt verlassen hatte, installierte Ser Perkin seinen Knappen im Roten Bergfried und begann damit, Edikte zu erlassen. Als Aegon II. Targaryen die Hauptstadt zurückeroberte, wurde Trystan festgenommen und hingerichtet, doch nicht ohne als letzten Wunsch, die Ehre eines Ritterschlages vom König zu erhalten. Gaemon Bleichhaar Gaemon Bleichhaar (engl. Gaemon Palehair) war der Sohn von Essie, einer Hure im Haus der Küsse und ein Thronprätendent während des Drachentanzes. Es wurde behauptet, er sei ein Bastard von Aegon II. Targaryen. Beim Mond der Drei Könige, nach dem Rhaenyra Targaryen aus Königsmund entkommen war, sammelte Gaemon tausende Anhängern und erließ eine Reihe von Edikten. ;Gaemons Edikte Einige von Gaemons Edikten, sicherlich die Arbeit von Essies Geliebter Sylvenna Sand, waren: * Mädchen und Jungen sollten im Erbrecht gleichgestellt sein. * Notleidende sollte Brot und Bier in Zeiten des Hungers erhalten. * Männer, die Gliedmaßen im Krieg verloren, sollten von demjenigen Lord versorgt und untergebracht werden, für den sie gekämpft und den Verlust erlitten hatten. * Ehemänner, die ihre Frauen schlugen, sollten selbst gezüchtigt werden, unabhängig vom Motiv ihrer Tat. Seine Mutter wurde später gehängt, da sie gestanden hatte, dass sein Vater ein silberhaariger Ruderer aus Lys war. Gaemon wurde verschont und in den königlichen Haushalt aufgenommen, befreundet mit Aegon III. Targaryen und sein ständiger Begleiter, sein Prügelknappe, als Lord Unsieg Gipfel an Stärke gewann und später für Jahre sein Verkoster. Er starb an Gift, dass für den König vorgesehen war. Essie Essie (engl. Essie) war eine Hure im Haus der Küsse und die Mutter von Gaemon Bleichhaar. Während des Mondes der Drei Könige, erklärte Essie ihren Sohn Gaemon zu einem Bastard von König Aegon II. Targaryen. Essie behauptete, ihr vierjähriger Sohn Gaemon wäre der Sohn von König Aegon II. Targaryen, was dazu führte, dass der Junge als König im Haus der Küsse installiert wurde, nach der Flucht von Königin Rhaenyra Targaryen. Von dort aus, erließ der Junge eine Reihe von Edikten. Als Königsmund im Namen von König Aegon II. zurückerobert wurde, geriet Essie in Gefangenschaft und wurde gehängt, da sie Gestand, dass Gaemon eigentlich der Sohn eines silberhaarigen Ruderers aus Lys war. Gemäß Pilz, hatte Essie eine Geliebte, Sylvenna Sand, die auch eine Hure im Haus der Küsse war. Realer Hintergrund Matildas Einzug in London Während des anhaltenden Bürgerkrieges begab sich Matilda im Juni 1141 nach London. Als sie sich schon in der Nähe der Metropole befand, schloss sie ein Abkommen mit einer Delegation der Londoner, das ihr Zugang nach Westminster gewährte. Die Kaiserin machte sich bald bei der hauptstädtischen Bevölkerung unbeliebt, weil sie sofort hohe Steuern forderte. Außerdem befremdete die dem gefangenen König gegenüber freundlich gesinnten Londoner, dass Matilda Stephan auch im Fall seiner Abdankung weiterhin gefangen halten wollte. Als Mathilda von Boulogne, die Gattin Stephans, und Wilhelm von Ypern, Kommandant flämischer Söldner, mit einem großen Heer vor der Metropole erschienen, attackierten zahlreiche Londoner den Palast, in dem die Kaiserin residierte, so dass sie schon am 24. Juni 1141 fliehen und sich mit ihren Vertrauten eiligst nach Oxford zurückziehen musste. Siehe auch * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Navigation Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Historische Schlachten Kategorie:Tanz der Drachen